


Nothing’s okay

by 20bodarta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20bodarta/pseuds/20bodarta
Summary: Tommi didn't know a lot about the world. She didn't know a lot about anything actually. She knew she was the first girl in the maze. She knew she was the first to survive the night in the maze. She knew she made the maze. She knew she got her friends out. She knew people died for her and her friends. But she couldn't remember anything but flashes about her time before the maze, before WICKED.





	Nothing’s okay

I don't own The Maze Runner or Teen Wolf unfortunately. If I did things would have been a lot different.

Tommi didn't know a lot about the world. She didn't know a lot about anything actually. She knew she was the first girl in the maze. She knew she was the first to survive the night in the maze. She knew she made the maze. She knew she got her friends out. She knew people died for her and her friends. But she couldn't remember anything but flashes about her time before the maze, before WICKED.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first book and I don’t really have a plot in mind so comment would be great!


End file.
